The Legend of Zelda: Rebirth
by RanVonSnatch
Summary: 500 years after the events of Twilight Princess, Hyrule has entered a state of Industrialization. While the citizens sit content with their lives, the darkness begins to spread over the world. Will a new Hero arise? Or will it become Dust in the Wind?
1. The Prelude

They sat atop thrones made of light, each bearing a different color which represented an element. Their course of power. A green one bearing a childish innocence, yet wielding an ancient untapped power. One of red, marking formidable strength and power usually associated with destruction. Another of blue that marked the lawfulness of the world, usually affiliated with healing. Yet another color, this time a deep ominous purple that was charged with the spirit of the dead. This time was a bit different, this one had a bright orange that sang a soft song of the living, it's power being that of spirit. Only one more, a purified white light that flickered with age. Clearly the oldest among the other six, but perhaps he was the strongest. Each light formed a silhouette, each holding a different personality.

The celestial bodies glanced to one another, sitting in a circle that surrounded three golden triangles that seemed to glow in response to their presence.

"We are running out of time, there is no more stalling. We have to awaken him." The red light hissed out, his voice booming with pride as he spoke.

"But we can't! We cannot disturb the laws that make this world stable, the Goddesses would never forgive us if we played with the laws of life and death!" Spoke the green light, this one was clearly the youngest. Her voice holding a small, anxious squeek.

"I have to agree..." Spoke the pure white light, this ones voice brimming with a type of finality. He was the Sage of Light, the wisest of them. "With you, Darunia. We must awaken the Hero of Time."

"No!" The blue light exclaimed, her voice raising a few octaves as her hands slammed down upon the throne in which she sat. "Are you crazy Rauru? Resurrecting him would break the seal on the Sacred Realm! He died an honest, peaceful death with his wife! After everything he did for this world, he should be allowed to rest!"

"I am aware of this, Princess Ruto. But with three of us missing and the other having been viciously murdered by you-know-who we are at wits end. We have no other alternatives." The old man known as Rauru finished with a sigh, not liking this decision anymore than his colleuges.

The orange light spoke this time, a sudden fierceness- no, a sense of cunning lined her words. "I, Nabooru, vote against the resurrection of the Her of Time. As Princess Ruto explained, bringing him back would shatter the seal we have been holding for many years. Our power is dwindling, Rauru. He grows too strong, we fear he will break the barriers. With the Great Hero being brought back into this world, it would further weaken our hold on him. In a matter of days the seal would be shattered. What say you, Madam Impa?"

This time the purple light folded its arms across her chest, cautiously looking around the room at her colleagues. Her mind was beginning to work up an idea, one that would most certainly work to their advantage. "What say I? Instead of bringing the Hero back from the realm of the dead, why don't crown another hero? His Spirit, as we all know, is bounded to the Goddesses. We need someone pure, someone who shows courage. There are very few in this world who still believe in our existence. Hylian's are blinded by their technology, they doubt the ancient powers on which this world was based. There are few, of course. Perhaps we can birth one? Or maybe awaken one, someone who will hold the power of courage in his hand and step forward. I believe our time is about to come, we need successors. We must find the missing links in our chain to help strengthen the barriers."

Everyone stared at her, a silent motion of agreement coursing through the ancient ones. They turned towards Rauru then as if awaiting a command.

"Very well. It shall be done. As for our links, we must find ones suitable for the Earth, Wind, and.. Time. We must also consult Fi."

With this, the world around them faded.

At that very moment, a youngboy with ice blue eyes jolted upright from his bed, the dream snapping.


	2. Ordon Rancher

Heavy breathing broke through the boy who just jolted awake, fingers curling within the sheets as sweat poured down his face. Blonde hair sticking to the beads of sweat, his sheets soaked in the perspiration.

"Some dream..." He panted, reaching up to wipe the bangs off his forehead. "What time is it..?" He asked himself, leaning over to grab his watch off the bedside table, shaking hands fumbling with the small metal trinket. "Four hundred hours.. Ugh.." He growled, kicking himself free of the sheets to slide out of bed and went over to his window. Opening it to let the strong, forest breeze rolls through his window. This was Ordon Village, a small ranching village that rested just outside the main Hyrule Providence. But in recent years, the Mayor of this village and the King of Hyrule were talking about extending the boarders into Ordon, making it a Providence of the King of Hyrule!

He, in truth, hated Hyrule. His father was once a Hylian Knight, known for his brutal tactics in the Hylian civil war that broke out a few years ago. He ran through countless people with his sword, and to this day he continues to stare at people with that same gleam of maliciousness in his eyes. Well, truthfully, his "father" wasn't actually his dad. It was his step-dad, someone whom his mother had married after his birth dad died when the Tectilerams attacked the village. He was only three when that happened.

His mothers name was Malona, her hair as read as the evening sky with traces of black streaking through it. She was born and raised her all her life, having raised a small chestnut horse by the name of "Epona." A beautiful horse who only responds to him and his mother, never liking his stepdad Falo.

He looked down at his watch again, apparently all the time he spent staring out at the village caused two hours to quickly fly by. As if on cue, the smell of his mothers cooking wafted through the open window. Already he could tell what he was going to eat, warrthog bacon and cucco eggs! Maybe he would even get a glass of his familys recipe for "Lon Lon Milk." He had to wonder what ingredients his mother put into it, maybe one day she'd tell him.

"Knil!" Came a voice, his mothers voice that always sounded like it was singing. He quickly pulled on his brown leggings with a white tunic, sliding on his brown boots before making his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once he got down there, the smell of his mothers heavenly cooking fully hit him. On the table sat a huge plate of bacon, on his plate sat three huge cucco eggs. There, next to his plate, sat a tall glass of his mothers famous milk! He immediately sat down, a look of pure happiness across his face. Stabbing his fork into one of the eggs to pull it into his mouth and chew happily.

His mother walked up beside him, resting a soft hand atop his head as she watched him eat. A warm smile crossed her features. Icy blue eyes shifting towards her husband who was watching her sons every move.

"Boy don't eat so fast. I worked hard to carve up that swine and you're eating it all so fast." He scolded, his brown eyes staring with open hostility towards the ungrateful child who was eating all the damn breakfast.

"Oh honey it's alright, he's just hungry. He did work all day yesterday with Mister Serian when herding up the goats."

"Did you now? Did you give the goats a slap on the head and throw them into their pen?"

"No, sir. We walked behind them and whooped, driving them into their stalls where they can eat and drink." He spoke dully, no emotion in his voice whatsoever as he stared down at his plate. Lifting another piece of the bacon into his mouth.

"Back in my day we use to grab them by the horns and drag them into their stalls. Why don't you start doing it what way, hm?"

"Because that's mean and animals deserve our kindness every once in a while. And back in your day you were being coddled by mommy and daddy as they filled your head full of lies saying you'll becomes Hyrule's finest Knight." He yawned, absently leaning against his mothers hip as she trailed her fingers through his blonde tresses.

His step-dad stood up, his fists pounding against the table. He was quite tall, 6'7" with a very powerful build. Muscles rippling under his tan skin, a visible expression of hatred crossing his face. "How DARE you speak to me in such an ungrateful tone you little bitch!" He roared, his voice literally shaking the foundation of their small house.

Knil stared up at him with empty eyes, wondering just what he was getting so worked up about. He was only telling the truth. At that moment; Falo seized one of the massive mugs of hot coffee and beamed it right for Knil's face. Seeing that he was an ex-solider, his speed and accuracy was simply astounding. As such, it slammed right into the young boys mouth which caused him to topple out of his chair and spill across the floor. His mothers face shifting from expressionless to one of pure, unadulterated worry. Fado stepped forward, as did his mother to try and deter him from the youth who was sprawled out cross the floor. Seeing nothing but colors and stars that were dancing in front of his eyes. Blood was trickling from his mouth and nose, his head having hit the ground so hard he thought he might have a concussion.

"Stop it! Honey, leave him alone!" Malona cried, hands pressed against Falo's chest and pushing back against him. Trying her damndest to stop him from hurting her child. Falo brought a single hand up then, pressing it against her chest to shove her clear to the other side of the room. She smashed into the cupboard, pans falling from the counter tops to smash into her head and face. Fado began to move closer towards Knil, cracking his massive knuckles.

He stared up at the former soldier, his eyes burning with a seething hatred, but no where in those beautiful blue aspects was there any hint of fear. Fado crouched over him, clenching his fist and pulling it back before shooting it forward like a loaded gun. Almost like someone pulled the trigger, for Knil, everything went black.

"_Those eyes, they burn with passion. A thirst to protect those who cannot defend themselves. I think he will do, he seems to be of the same bloodline. He aspires for greatness, but cannot get there by being oppressed by his abusive stepdad." Spoke a voice, a ethereal voice that was watching the scene from above. "Activate the 'Awakening.'" _


	3. Faron Woods

Ayo! It's the author Ran speaking! I should've greeted you guys in the first chapter, but I was so happy to be posting something worthwhile that I completely forgot! This should be a rather interesting ride for you, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you enjoy the third chapter that I spent many moons brainstorming and listening to Hyrule Ensemble. If you guys can guess the name of the creature I will personally forge some deku nuts out of acorns and email them to you! Also, please give me some reviews! I would really like to know how I am doing! I'm outta here!

A low groan of discomfort escaped him as he slowly awoke, light breaking through the small crack in the thin white curtains in front of the windows. His vision was blurred, his chest felt heavy and his breathing was shallow and pained. As he looked around, almost unaware of where he was, his icy blue optics met his mothers face. Her left eye was black, evidence of his step-dads abuse. Her hand was gently stroking through his hair. His eyes narrowed at the expression on her face, her lips were turned up into a warm smile yet her eyes remained sad.

"He hit you..." He muttered, pushing up on his arms to sit up. His head spinning and pounded, eyes feeling heavy as if from crying.

"Yes, he did. But he's gone out with his friends, we're alone." Malona spoke softly, leaning forward to gently press her lips to his forehead. "Want to help me feed Epona?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Knil's lips, standing up from his bed. "Sure Mom. She's probably going to nuzzle us to death, though." He chuckled, standing up to slide his boots on. Apparently his mother had changed his clothing, because at one point there was blood all over the front. Now it was clean and smelling of some type of flowers. He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Despite his pain, he still had a wide, happy smile plastered across his pale features for his mother. As long as she kept smiling, he could muster the strength to smile right with her.

After a few minutes of walking through the village, they reached a large pen with a chestnut horse grazing in the middle of it. A snow white mane, it's tail black leading into the same snowy white as its silky mane. They stopped in front of her, reaching forward to gently pat at her snout. She neighed appreciatively as his mother spread out the grains in front of her. She snorted, pushing Knil's hand away with her snout and leaned down and began to munch upon the grains.

"She is so pretty, when do you think she can be ridden?" Knil asked, walking around her and patting her sides as he went.

"Soon. As soon as Tril gets the horse shoes done we can start her practice. She only likes me and you, so it'll be interesting." She spoke softly as Epona gently licked at a fresh salt lick.

"When will.. dad..." He spoke with a flinch. "Be getting home? We should head to the bazaar and see if we can't get some apples for her and some carrots for the rabbits."

"No, I don't think we can. I'm running a bit low on rupees." She spoke softly, attaching a harness to Epona before tugging her towards the gates. "Though, we could give her some exercise. Want to walk through the Faron woods with me?" She asked as they began to walk right through the center of town. Everyone who knew her was staring at her bruised eye. Everyone knew what happened. They were all too afraid to say anything, though. No one in this small village could take on his "old-man" without dying a rather painful death.

"Sure, though I've heard that the Moblins are beginning to attack people more frequently. Not many people have made it through the forest without an injury or two in recent weeks." He pointed out, his boots scuffing along the dirt path. Epona neighing peacefully behind them, his mothers dress was swaying to and fro in the light evening breeze.

"That's alright, if we stay on the path we should be alright." She smiled, stepping through the wide open gates that lead into the massive forest. Trees growing up so high, that seeing the canopies would be near impossible from the ground level. Monkey's were swinging about from branch to branch over head, tackling each other to fall through the branches before catching themselves on the vines and doing it all over again. There was a a small, winding path cutting through the trees, there use to be an old "highway" that cut through here right to the neighboring province of Hyrule. But as the forest grew, the roots from the large trees cut through the cobblestone and shattered it. Now being covered by veins and tall grass, finding it was near impossible.

They continued to walk, the sunlight beginning to vanish behind the large trees. After five minutes of weaving through the path, it was now completely dark.

"Mom? You wouldn't happen to have any flint would you?" He asked, having already patted down his own pockets, he was very prepared to make a torch from moss and leaves if he needed to.

"No, I wasn't expecting the forest to be this dark. It's usually a bit lighter than this, especially at this hour. I can't even see the path. We had to find our way back! Oh, why did I suggest this!"

"It's fine, Mom. It's alright. I'll find our way out, one of these trees have a sign carved into it. But.. which one?

_Scratch.. Scratch.._

"I don't know, I can barely make out the cracks in the tree. How am I suppose to find a sign?"

_Scratch.. Scratch.. Scraaatch.. Shuffle.._

A rather dense fog began to swirl up at their feet.

"Fog? Why is there fog now? I thought it was suppose to be a warm clear night?" Malona exclaimed, beginning to walk around blindly as Epona neighed in fear.

"Epona, Girl, it's okay!" Knil spoke in panicked, calm words towards the riled up horse.

_Scratch.. Shuffle.. Squish.. Squish.._

_Silence._

Epona let out a loud, startled neigh as she bucked up and hit Knil directly in the bottom of the chin. Turning out and taking off like a bat out of hell, streaking through the forest in an attempt to flee whatever danger was nearing.

Knil hit the ground with a thud, a slow trickle of blood coursing from the corner of his mouth. Despite being as blind as a bat, Malona had managed to find her son and pat around, looking for his head. "What the hell has gotten into that damn horse?" He growled, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

_**RRRAAAHHHHHSSSKK**_

"... W-what was that?" Stuttered Knil, his hand immediately finding his mothers to hold her tight. Adrenaline pounding through his veins, charging him up like a battery.

A single red eye stared down at them, descending from the canopy of trees to land with a loud thud upon the dusty trail. A green sclera being dotted by a red pupil rolled in its socket. Whatever it was, it was massive, and armored. It's eye glowed as it stalked forward, four clawed legs digging into the ground below as it moved forward. A long tail swirled up from behind it, looking very much like a scorpions.

They both let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream as they immediately jumped to their feet and ran for it. But after they got a few seconds, they slammed into a giant spider web the creature had been webbing this whole time.

"No! No! No! NO!" Knil cried, squirming and writhing about as the web held him tightly, sticky beyond all possible belief.

"Knil!" Screamed Malona, part of her face had been stuck in the webs, not allowing her to turn and look at her struggling son. Attempting to break free as the creatures stalked closer. Its footsteps getting louder and louder, indicating it was close.

Suddenly, there was nothing but silence.

Malona broke her face free, craning her neck to look behind herself. Turning the silk just enough, being able to move herslef just right.

She had come face to face with a wide, red orb that had nothing but malice in it.

She screamed. A flash of a claw. The sound of severing and a thud. Knil had fallen face first into the dirt, while the large tail of the creature had wrapped around his mother and pulled her up. Her hands beating feebly against the armored shell.

She screamed even louder, the tail tightening, her scream cutting off short. Her chest being compressed, unable to even breath at this point.

"MOTHER!" He screamed off the top of his lung, scrambling to his feet to stare at the massive creature. It blinked curiously at him, its eye rolling in its socket before backpedaling and climbing up the nearest tree.

Knil could only stand there and watch as his mother was carried away. Falling to his knees, hands clenched as he punched the ground. From behind him came shouts, torchlight barely visible through the thick fog. The only thing of his mother that was left was a scrap of cloth with a single golden triangle sewn into the dirty threads. He cried silently, at a loss for words.

"_Our hero is meeting the same fate as the previous ones. A loved one kidnapped by an unknown evil force." Spoke a wise voice, the lights reappearing now. But the image was more clear this time. They were standing around a large blue hexagon, several beams of light breaking through the roof with walls that looked like gentle water running behind glass. The red one spoke again, his voice booming with power and dominance._

"_If he is truly of my Sworn Brothers bloodline, then surely he shall defeat that creature easily!" He boomed, his large fists coming together with a loud boom._

"_But he is nothing more than a mere boy! How can we expect him to defeat the thing that killed the original Great Deku Tree?" She voiced, her small innocent voice whispering like the wind. Yet it had the serenity of the forest._

_They sat in silence, contemplating the words of the Sage of the Forest. Before the one who harnessed the power of the dead simply spoke._

"_Hero's Shade."_


	4. Aftermath

The voices drew nearer towards Knil, yet they sounded as if he was being held underwater. Very distant, muffled, very indistinct. He was on his hands and knees with his face lowered close to the dirt path. Was he.. crying? He had to have been. There were tears streaking from his eyes, was this crying? He didn't know, he had never felt the utter trauma that he had just witnessed. His chest felt like someone punched a hole right through it, every second felt like the hole was constantly growing bigger and more pronounced.

Suddenly, hard calloused hands pulled his face up. His blue eyes were staring into the hardened, war-torn eyes of his step-father who looked absolutely livid.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice calm and collected.

"I don't know.." He murmured, somehow able to find his voice.

"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS MALONA?" He asked again, his massive hands sliding down to wrap around his arms and squeeze, beginning to shake him.

"I-I don't know!" He exclaimed weakly, feeling abrupt stabs of pain rip through his upper arms. Yet from those spots down, his arms were completely numb. His cruel step-father was gripping them hard enough to cause this. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, causing his eyes to go all red and puffy.

"You. Are. WORTHLESS!" He snarled, throwing him down onto the dirt path. His tall, muscular form towering over the fallen boys figure. His fists clenched with his face in a state of absolute rage, staring with a fixed expression of hatred down at Knil. "You will get your lazy, worthless ass up and go find my fucking wife. Or I will kill you." He stated, sending a very strong kick right for the gut of the fallen boy.

Knil uttered a muffled scream as the leg collided with his ribs, hearing a few sharp cracks and what sounded like shattering glass. He coughed, trickles of blood trailing down his chin. "O-okay.. I-I'll.. I'll.. go.." He panted, struggling for breath.

The rest of the search party stood rather... shocked at what they had just witnessed. They all knew of the abuse that this ex-soldier gave his family. But they had never witnessed it. Now they could truly attest for the suffering the boy and his mother had to go through. Their anger was building slowly inside of them, they had quite a bit of trouble stomaching what they had watched. But what could they do? This man was an ex-soldier of the great Hylian Kingdom. They did not stand any sort of chance.

Knil slowly stumbled up to his feet, his boots scuffling through the dirt, sliding as he planted a palm to the ground and struggled to stand. His ice blue optics watered up even more, the pain surging through him as he took off into a headlong run into the deep confines of the woods. Not even know if he was heading the right way, he just had to get away from him. He was embarrassed, in pain, and mentally exhausted. He just kept running, his mind speeding along so fast he was dizzy. He was bounding over tree roots, further rupturing the internal injuries.

"Oof!" He noised, having tripped on a hidden branch which caused him to spill into the ground. Face sliding across the harsh terrain, feeling more blood become prominent across his youthful visage. Tears falling more and more now, he was so far into the woods all he could hear was the soft hooting of owls and the croaking of crickets. He rolled over onto his back, gazing up at the canopy of the ancient trees. His eyes slowly closing, the pain beginning to encompass him in full. His consciousness was flickering, his mind beginning to black some parts of his vision out.

Wait! Staring down at him, ice blue eyes just like his own! He reached a hand up, forcing his vision to return to him. "Mama!" He cried out, seeing only blazing red hair and bright blue eyes. There was only one person in the world he knew to have that color! His mother was fine and safe. But before he could touch her, his mind had completely and utterly faltered. Falling limp and laid there, eyelids falling as a very empty sleep crossed him.

"_The boy has reached the first step of becoming the Hero he needs to be." Said the same old wise voice, the one the other sages considered to be their leader when SHE wasn't present. Slowly, he stood right from his throne of light and walked to the center of the circular room in which they all stood. "My fellow sages, I must apologize."_

_The others turned their colored visionaries towards the male whom had never steered them wrong. A certain expression of shock and confusion spreading across their faces. What was he speaking of?_

"_I, Rauru, am responsible for the pain this boy is going through. For him to be the true Hero, he needs to experience pain that only the loss of a family member could instill upon him. The reason why the former hero, Link, was able to harness the power of the Master Sword was because of the pain he experienced as a young boy. True, he never HAD to experience the loss of his family. But he knew they were gone, he KNEW that his mother was deceased and his father was missing. Whether or not he ever found his fathers whereabouts is unknown to me. Our little Hero-in-Training, Knil, lost his father at a age he was too young to comprehend he was gone. The pain was dulled because of this innocence. But now, he has experienced the abduction of his mother. Unsure of she will live or die, this is essential for the growing of his mental stamina and sharpness." He paused, wincing to stare up at his fellow sages responses. Their eyes fixed on him, most of which were understanding, but a few looked rather enraged. "I resurrected this beast from the belly of the deceased Great Deku Tree a few days ago. I let it regrow its web, I let it release its spawn into the Faron Woods. Knil will have to face this ancient threat that his ancestor once faced. I do hope you will forgive me for these transgressions, the fate I have forced such a young, innocent child to endure."_

_The Sage of Fire, the mighty Goron stood from its thrown and made his way towards the crestfallen elder sage. With a strength that he could not control, he clapped him on the back which made Rauru's knees slightly buckle under the force of the hand. _

"_It is alright, brother! We know you meant well. I speak for the rest of us in saying you did what you truly thought was best for the boy to grow. If HIS blood courses through his veins, he will stand like a real man and fight for those he loves!" He boomed in true confidence, the other sages smiled towards the elder man. They all stood, their auras flickering with their elements. _

"_For now," Spoke the small green child. "We must focus on awakening our counterparts, Earth and Wind are essential for this. We cannot hold this fortress for much longer." She spoke wisely, ethereal leaves floating about her lithe figure._

"_On the contrary Saria," The Zora spoke, her voice rather regal with a hint of arrogance behind it. "Our true goal MUST be the relocation of the Blade of Evil's Bane. It disappeared after the previous Hero died."_

"_You are correct, Princess Ruto. However, we do not have much time left. The King of Thieves seal is beginning to weaken. We cannot waste too much time, the boy must hurry and mature or we will all meet a fate worse than death." The strict Sheikah spoke sternly, her voice commanding and ringing with such dominance that the small green child simply looked away._

"_I, and I never thought I'd be agreeing with tall dark and scary over here." Spoke the Lady of Desert with a hint of amusement behind her voice. "He will come back with a vengeance, again, and probably destroy us all." She yawned, clearly bored of all of this bickering and talking._

Slowly, the scene faded from existence. Knil had jumped awake again, sitting right up and clenched at the nearest object. He had instantly become dizzy, his mind racing too fast trying to process the dream he just had. Who.. were those people? Why did they seem so.. indecisive? He panted quickly, adrenaline outright pumping through the young boys veins. His body aching from head to toe, his eyes adjusting to the scene around him. It was a round room, he was on one of two beds that were on a "lift" of sorts. All of it seemed wooden, like a natural tree. He gazed about, beginning to calm down... Where was he?

"Oh! Rio he's awake!" Came a voice, a small girl with flame colored hair popped from under the landing. Her hands gripping the wooden railing. Pulling herself effortlessly and leaned over it. No part of her touching the ground.

"Oh! You're right Rea, he IS awake!" Another cheerful voice filled his currently ringing ears, she lowered herself from the ceiling on what appeared to be a vine. Her baby blue eyes staring at him in wonder and amazement. "So. How do you feel forest boy?" She asked, a slight giggle breaking off after her words.

"Huh?" He asked, a few seconds passing before he realized she was talking to him. He was forest-boy? "I feel... very... pained. Like someone threw me off a cliff."

"Well you certainly looked that way." Both Rea and Rio spoke at exactly the same time. "We fed you a red potion made from forest mushrooms and it healed most of your internal injuries." They spoke in a sing-song voice. Their redhair gleaming in the bright sun-light that came through the opening which he assumed was the door.

"A potion? I guess thats why my insides feel a bit better. Thank you." He spoke, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"We also gave you a bath, didn't we Rea?"

"You bet, Rio. You were coveredin blood and mud and even more disgusting things."

"W-what?" He stammered, immediately blushing so hard that his face was soon beet red. He suddenly lifted up the sheets and looked down at himself. He was absolutely naked!

"Well, we're having clothes made for you. Fado should have them done soon, wouldn't you think Rea?"

"I hope so, Rio. If she doesn't he'll have to walk around naked!" She added with a very girly giggle which made him blush even more.

"When you do get your clothes, you'll have to come with us to visit the Great Deku Tree! He wishes your audience, so you have to go." The one named Rio smiled towards him, at this point it was hard to tell who was who.

"Great what Tree?" He asked, actually confused beyond all belief now.

"The Great Deku Tree! He is the Guardian of this entire forest! He gave birth to us Kokiri and our fairy companions." Rio chimed happily.

"A.. a fairy? I thought those were just fairy tales?"

Before he knew it, two bright blue orbs were suddenly smashing him in the face rather angrily. Though they didn't hurt at all, it was a bit startling.

"We. Are. Not. Fairy. Tales!" The two fairies shrieked out, sounding like bells ringing in his ears.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You're not Fairy Tales!" He covered his face much to the amusement of the twins who outright laughed.

"Oh Rea, our fairies are being mean again!" She muttered in between her laughs.

"Oh Rio, they are!"

Knil stared at the laughing girls before him, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. He released a small laugh, lifting his hand to run it through his blonde hair. Noticing a slight red tint beginning to form through it.

"Maybe this won't be so bad."

_Elsewhere.._

"_My Lord!" Came a high pitched voice, sounding rather nervous._

"_Hm?" Came the grunt of a shadow resting on what seemed to be a throne of bones. Blazing red eyes that actually flickered like flames peered through the darkness. Not looking directly at his servant, but rather looking right through him._

"_W-we received word from the Twili. They are refusing to help us in o-our mission!" The small, lizard looking servant who donned rusty armor spoke with a nervous tick behind his voice._

"_Did they now?" The shadow muttered, his voice gaining a sense of amusement. Suddenly, a long, silver blade with titanium blue streaks coursing through the center came into picture. Held by long, slender fingers. The flesh pale, the blade reflecting all the light that dared shine upon it. He turned the side of the blade towards the little lizard servant. Flicking his tongue out, trailing it across the very sharp edge of the blade. Blood trickling down the silver steel. "Why would you bother telling me this? You already know my answer. They refused me. They must.. perish."_

"_Yes, yes My Lord. It shall be done."_


	5. Great Deku Tree & Awakening

Hello all my readers! Here's chapter five, this one took me quite a bit to do. I suffered major writers black, erased it all, and wrote it again! You have no idea how much headache it was to write this out. But, regardless, here it is! Chapter Five: Great Deku Tree & Awakening! Please leave some comments on what you think needs improvement or otherwise! Thank you!

Ran Von Snatch

After many laughs and jokes from the Kokiri's, his clothes were finally done! At least they had left to give him some privacy, he had been forced to stay under the covers until they had finally left. He slowly kicked back the silky blanket and stepped out where his pile of clothes awaited him. From what he could tell, they consisted of a green tunic, a green hat, white leggings with a white under shirt and mud brown boots. He slowly got dressed, sliding on the baggy white leggings and the less-than tight shirt. The tunic and boots, then finally the boots.

"I feel.. uhm.." He scratched his head, wondering what exactly this feeling was. "Floaty, I suppose." He whispered gently, stepping out of the tree-home and out into the.. wait.. what?

At first glance, it was like being punched directly in the face. Everything was so.. natural. The pillars that held lights were made out of natural stone, the lights were made from a very rare type of firefly that apparently only existed in this part of the woods. All around, the Kokiri children were playing happily. Throwing rocks and hitting them with thin, yet long sticks. Girls were playing in the flowers and making tiaras out of the little pink flowers that littered parts of the forest floor. Every building, just like the one he stepped out of, was built inside a tree. Yet they looked like they were trimmed, cut down to the appropriate size. There was also a very long, crystal clear river running right down the middle of the village. Weaving in and out of the pillars and curving around one particular building that sat next to what appeared to be a hollowed out log stuck in the rock wall. Knil only smiled, the twins, Rio and Rea jumped down next to him from the canopy of trees that hovered above the entirety of the village.

"Hi Knil!" Came the high-pitched yet sweet voice of Rea, leaning up against the right side of him.

"Knil!" The sweet, slightly leveled voice of Rio filled his other ear. Leaning against his left side, "You look pretty good in Kokiri clothes!"

"Yes, he does! It almost looks like he could just be a tall Kokiri!"

Really, he wasn't that much taller than them! He was about 5'5"! But then again, most of them looked like they were under the four foot mark. He hissed quietly, looking around at the peaceful surroundings.

"So where is this Great Deku Tree?" He asked them, they both stared up at him and had a wide smile spread across their features. They both pointed simultaneously towards the opening at the far end of forest. Hidden by two large trees that spread out over the hole in the rock. To get there, it looked like he had to jump stones and balance his way across a fallen tree.

"Over there! The Great Deku Tree lives back in what we call the Great Deku Meadow!"

"He has been asking about you for some time now, Knil. Don't keep him waiting too long, he gets a bit grumpy when he has to wait!" They both giggled, Rio pushed him forward before leaping back up into the canopy above.

Rea waved, giving him a big thumbs up before following her sister. Knil watched them go, their nimble bodies disappearing in the leaves.

'Those Kokiri's are a bit.. happy aren't they?' He asked himself, 'Have they ever felt pain, or they feeling of complete hopelessness as they watched their parent snatched before their eyes?' Finally, after brooding on this for a few seconds Knil snapped out of his morbid thoughts and began to walked forward.

After reaching the point where he was to jump across small square stones, Knil swayed on t he spot. Those stones were very small, and they looked to be floating just on top of the water. Knil stared at them for a few seconds, completely bewildered at this. Certainly if he stepped on them, he'd fall into the seemingly deep water, right? Then something caught the young boys eye, a message was crudely carved into one of the nearby pillars in small, almost unreadable writing.

Believe yourself to be weightless!

"Believe myself to be weightless?" He asked, unsure what that exactly meant. So.. he pretended himself to be weightless and stepped onto the small square platform. He closed his eyes, expecting himself to be completely submerged in water. He paused, waiting.

When he finally reopened his eyes, he was standing perfectly still upon the stone without it moving one bit. Filling with excitement, Knil quickly crossed the stones and stepped off at the small island separating the stones and the fallen log.

'Okay, balance. I have good balance, I use to walk across the barn rafters all the time and jump off into the haystacks. I can cross this easily.' He thought to himself, setting one foot up on the log and began to quickly walk across the log and leap off the other side.

Through the long, prickly branches before him was all that was separating him from his destination. The Great Deku Tree. His icy blue eyes quickly analyzed them, it seemed like walking through them would allow for many scratches and cuts across his unprotected arms and face. Though, there was a slight opening at the bottom. It looked just large enough for Knil to fit through. So, he dropped onto his stomach and used his forearms and leg strength to move himself right under the gang of branches and onto the other side. It was just a long, narrow opening now.

Knil cautiously began to move through the narrow passage way. After what felt like hours, Knil finally came to the end of the passageway. What he saw outright scared him. It was a large, very large tree that had two massive white eyes with green pupils, a small pointed nose and a big mouth that spread across most of the lower part of the tree.

"This is the Hero who has awakened from his slumber." The Tree's deep, commanding voice echoed around the clearing. While he spoke, Knil was gawking at the tree like some kind of idiot. Eventually, with the Great Deku Tree holding an amused grin on his face; Knil finally snapped out of his awestruck trance.

"U-um. I'm not a H-hero, but I was sleeping, yeah. I'm.. Knil." He spoke nervously, fingers fumbling with the long end of the hat that draped over the end of his shoulder.

"Well then, Knil. I am glad you have accepted my summon. I have much to tell you, my child. There is much for you to learn and understand. I ask you listen, no, I implore you to listen to my words of wisdom."

Knil stared up at him, his icy blue eyes wide and disbelieving at the fact he was speaking to a talking tree. But after a few seconds, Knil sat down upon the ground, his legs outstretched and staring up at the very tall tree.

"Listen to my story.."

"_Long before the existence of man, there existed a world of chaos. Evil creatures wandered the abyss and fed upon the remains of the souls from thousands of living beings from various other worlds. Then, a massive golden rift opened in the black sky. Three Golden women poured from the opening, they were very powerful goddesses who shaped Hyrule. Din, with her flaming arms cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom into the earth, giving it the spirit of the law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold these laws. These three great golden goddesses would then depart the world, leaving behind a great artifact which held as a monument of these Goddesses' power. The three great triangles; the Triforce. It was said to have been left at the spot where the Goddesses' departed this world."_

"_Then, a few hundred years later came a very important part of Hyrule's history. It was called the Imprisoning War. These three golden triangles chose hosts, merging with the chosen three. One, a greedy King of Thieves. Two, a royal woman destined to lead it all. Three, a boy from the forest whose heart was pure yet suffered early losses. The first marched into the royal Kingdom and slayed the King! He then went after the royal woman, chasing her through the entirety of Hyrule for seven long years. The boy from the forest entered the sacred realm where his body would grow for seven long years. His mind and spirit were locked away, teaching him the secrets of battle. Then once he awakened, he traversed all of the land and freed the seven sages from their imprisonment. The first finally achieved his goal, kidnapping the royal princess! The third then marched up to his fortress of evil, battling hundreds of creatures to save the princess! They then sealed the first inside this realm, a realm of nothingness. Leaving him bound there for years to come. The royal woman, the one chosen to be the leader of them all sent the boy from the forest seven years in the past, where he could regain his lost childhood! He warned the now young girl of royal descent of the firsts plot, warning the King of the Thief's plot. He was captured and placed within a very deep prison for years!"_

"_This is where our story becomes guesswork, my child. Only legends speak of the firsts return. Telling us that his return to power would be fearsome and more terrifying than ever before. No person in living memory can tell us these events, forever lost to the mortal world. We do know one thing. The Boy from the forest married and had children. He married a woman who worked on the ranch who was said to have a kind face and flowing red hair. They supposedly sold the ranch and moved away from everyone and everything. Thus his bloodline was said to have vanished forevermore. Yet, they are wrong. My ancestors have told me the keys of which to seek. Eyes that shimmer like ice, hair that is a pure gold yet when in the sun gains a strawberry tint. Knil, you are of the same bloodline as the first. You are related to the Hero of time, the one whose blood is sacred. I am sending you on a mission, Knil. You must find the second, the royal woman who is destined to lead them all. You must do so!"_

After the trees long winded speech, Knil sat there staring at the tree like he was crazy.

"You expect me to believe I am related to some Hero who lived a long time ago?" The Great Deku Tree simply nodded. "That's.. impossible! There is nothing Heroic about me, I'm not worthy to be a Hero!"

The trees face turned downwards into a frown, why did this child have to be so disbelieving at a time like this?

"Your ancestor was the Hero of Time, Knil. His blood pumps through your veins, you must respect this and fulfill your quest in order to save those that need it. This is the duty of the Hero. Please, Knil, you can do this. All of us, the Kokiri, we believe in you. We have garbed you in green, just like that Hero."

Knil stared down at his clothing, his face contorting with a fair bit of rage towards the tree. "You dressed me like this on purpose? You honestly expect me to do something like this? I shouldn't have to! I am just a boy from Ordon Village, I have no battle experience, no weapons, nothing! NOTHING! You say you're wise, I believe you're quite stupid, actually." He roared, unsure of where this rage was actually coming from.

"I do apologize, Knil. But this must be done. You must fulfill the duties that your bloodline is so accustom to performing." The Deku Tree spoke sternly, Knil continued to stare.

"Fine! What if I go out there? I have no weapons, I will DIE unless I have weapons. Did you think of that? Huh? DID YOU?" He snarled, noticing the more he yelled.. the better he felt.

"I can provide you with a shield and a temporary-" Knil raised an eyebrow at the last part. "sword. You must find the remains of the Heroes old home. It is deep within the forest, lost to time its location unknown. I will provide you with a companion, someone who knows the forest quite well. Come hither, Vani."

From the tall branches of the Great Deku Tree came a small floating blue ball with rather large transparent wings that fluttered happily behind it. It lowered itself to the nose of the Deku Tree and hovered. "Yes, Great Deku Tree?" It asked, its voice rather high-pitched and rather squeaky. Clearly a female.

"I would like you to assist our young Hero here, his name is Knil. I want you to guide him into the Forgotten Woods in search of the Hero of Time's old home. Can you do this, Vani?"

"Yes, yes sir! I can do it!" She floated on down to Knil, gently resting ontop of his head. "Hello, Knil! I'm Vani! It's a pleasure to be working with you!"

"Uhm.. Like-wise Vani. Thank you, Great Deku Tree." He murmured, delivering a low bow of respect towards the wise, ancient tree.

"Before you leave, Knil. I must give you a shield that will protect you from the monsters within the woods." The tree shook its upper branches, and from it fell a medium sized wooden shield with a red swirly line across the front of it.

Knil took it, sliding the thin rope that acted as its holder around his body, letting it drape behind him. "Thank you." He smiled gently, his anger having dissolved from gratitude.

Knil smiled happily, turning from the tree and beginning his trek into the unknown. For now, they would travel. Just him and Vani.

_Elsewhere.._

Three men were standing in a large, circular room with several runic symbols etched into the floor around them. They were all wearing long, flowing black cloaks that swayed around their feet. They were muttering some nondescript language loud and clear. In the very center of it, a large, black rift appeared there. Black lightning churned across the room, shattering marble from the walls as they continued their chants. Their voices becoming higher pitched with anxiety.

A figure slowly rose from the black rift, garbed in a satin black armor with now shine. Jet black leggings with armored boots. Each hand held two, rather large black blades with a single golden triangle on both flatsides. His hair was a bright orange, a short matching beard on his chin.

"I.. I have awaken.."


End file.
